harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Archief:Overleg gebruiker:Samben/1
Welkom Hallo! Welkom bij Harry Potter Wiki. Dank u wel voor uw bewerking aan de pagina Maladora Grymm. Als u hulp zoekt en er zijn geen lokale beheerders, ga dan naar de forums op de Centrale Gemeenschapswiki -- Sarah Manley (Overleg) 19 apr 2010 15:42 Sjablonen Als je nu op een pagina komt met een sjabloon zie je het volgende boven het sjabloon staan: {Wouter15 (Overleg) 29 mei 16:45 Hoofdpagina veranderen Zou jij de hoofdpagina kunnen veranderen. Vooral de uitgelichte delen. -- Wouter15 4 juni 19:41 Video Ik wist niet dat die video die jij had neergezet de oficieele was ik heb er namelijk net een neergezet die wel iets langer duurt dus ik dacht dat dat de oficieele trailer was Wouter15 (Overleg) 8 juni 2010 19:11 Bot Wat is een bot eigenlijk? Als ik weet wat het is kan ik er misschien wel wat aan doen. Wouter15 (Overleg) 8 juni 2010 20:08 Foute sjablonen De sjablonen zijn nog steeds ziet goed gezet en ik weet niet hoe je het kan veranderen hopelijk kan jij er iets aan doen. Want als dit zo blijft trekt het ook niet meer bezoekers Wouter15 (Overleg) 9 juni 19:06. Aantal bezoekers 'Heb jij misschien een idee om meer bezoekers op deze wiki te krijgen? want wij zijn geloof ik de enige gebruikers. Wouter15 (Overleg) 9 juni 19:11 RE: Bureaucraatschap Ik vind het prima als je voor jezelf en voor mij bureaucraatrechten aanvraagt.Wouter15(Overleg) 10 juni 20:12 Bureaucraatschap Ik heb geen ervaring met Bureaucraatschap want ik heb er zelfs nog nooit van gehoort. Wouter15 11 juni 2010 14:47 Goed Jullie zijn echt hard aan het werken. En de site wordt alleen maar beter. Hoe denk je over Featured artikelen 9zonder redlinks) en Goede artikelen? Gewoon een idee om jullie te helpen :)--Station7 jun 14, 2010 15:25 (UTC) Ja, haar ik zal dadelijk of over een paar uur iets over kopieren en dan hier naar toe brengen. Ook zal ik aan iemand proberen te vragen of iemand de infoxen kan maken. Wat van de personages is het eigenlijk naar mijn mening...een zooitje, maar dat komt niet door jullie.--Station7 jun 14, 2010 15:31 (UTC) OK, maar als je hier en daar kijkt zie je dat de infoboxen letterlijk zijn doorgeslagen.--Station7 jun 14, 2010 15:37 (UTC) Rommelige pagina's Is het misschien een verstandig idee om bij de pagina's die nog een rommelig'' sjabloon hebben gewoon de sjabloon daarop weg te halen. Want zoals het er nu uit ziet is dit ook niet erg mooi. En het trekt ook geen bezoekers! Wouter15 28 juni 2010 17:14 Ik ben zelf alvast begonnen dus als je me ermee wil helpen zal dat erg handig zijn. Wouter15 28 juni 2010 17:26 Wikipedia Ik had net een andere versie op de pagina Ron Wemel neergezet omdat de tekst wat er stond was van wikipedia afgehaald. En je hebt zelf een keer op mijn overlegpagina neergezet dat ik niks van wikipedia af mocht halen en nu heb je een versie die niet van wikipedia komt verandered in de tekst die wel van wikipedia komt. Waarom zet je dan op mijn overlegpagina neer dat ik GEEN info van wikipedia mag halen? Wouter15 29 juni 2010 16:10 Vandalisme van anonime gebruiker 83821205 Ik heb de anonime gebruiker 83821205 een waarschuwing gegeven omdat hij eerst op de pagina Marten Vilijn de volgende tekst had gezet: harry potter is cool en hioj heeft SEKS gehad met ginny en Draco/ron! en daarna heeft hij of zij de pagina helemaal leeggehaald op de categorieën na. Moet ik het dan nu bij die waarscuwing die ik op zijn of haar overlegpagina heb geplaatst zo laten of moet ik verdere maartregelen ondernemen? Reageer alsjeblieft een beetje snel! Wouter15 1 juli 2010 15:08 RE: Pagina Blog Ik heb geen op of aanmerkingen op de pagina voor de blogs die je hebt gemaakt. Wouter15 9 juli 2010 15:18 Hermelien Griffel opmerking Opmerkingetje: Hey ik ben LilyMallory en heb een paar jaar geleden de volledige pagina van Hermelien Griffel gemaakt, en als je kijkt naar mijn laatste verandering, en de huidige pagina kan je zien dat er vele goede veranderingen zijn gebeurd... maar met 1 verandering kan ik toch niet echt bij. Bij haar Biografie had ik imens veel moeite gedaan om een volledige biografie te vertalen uit het Engels, maar ze hebben gewoon het eerste deel verwijdert ervan, zodat er nu enkel maar vanaf het laatste boek staat. Kan die wijziging ongedaan worden gemaakt? Het is al een tijdje geleden dat ik nog een pagina verandert heb dus ik weet niet meer precies hoe het moet! Dank je! Groetjes LilyMallory aka Gerty RE; Uitgelicht Hoi Samben Ik heb wel een paar pagina's die leuk zijn voor de uitgelicht: *Ministerie van Toverkunst *Zwerkbal Door de Eeuwen Heen *Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden *Molly Wemel *Arthur Wemel *Percy Wemel *Zweinsteinexpres *Perron 9¾ Zet zo snel mogelijk op mijn overlegpagina neer of je dit goede artikelen voor de Uitgelicht van volgende week vind. De Uitgelichte afbeelding moet ook weer een vernieuwt worden want deze staat er al wel erg lang op. Wouter15 15 juli 2010 15:32 PS: Ik ben van 24 JULI T/M 6 AUGUSTUS OP VAKANTIE DUS IK BEWERK DIE 2 WEKEN NIET. maar het fijn zijn als jij gewoon door gaat met bewerkingen maken Ik vind de lijst van uitgelichte pagina's die je voor komende weken hebt gemaakt prima. Wouter15 15 juli 2010 16:23 Vandalisme van anonieme gebruikers Je moet heel erg goed opletten als een anonieme gebruiker een bewerking maakt of een nieuwe pagina maakt want de meeste anonime gebruikers plegen vandalisme. Dus stuur me zo snel mogelijk een bericht met een manier om te voorkomen dat een anonieme gebruiker vandalisme pleegt. Wouter15 17 aug 2010 RE: Vandalisme Je hebt op mijn overlegpagina gezet dat je ervoor kunt zorgen dat ip ers niet meer kunnen bewerken maar hoe doe je dat dan? En want vind je ervan dat de gebruiker Elias. mijn overlegpagina verbeterd? Wouter15 17 aug 2010 18:54 Infoboxen Zou jij zo snel mogelijk onderstaande infoboxen willen maken want ik weet niet hoe het moet en er zijn nog steeds pagina's met slechte infoboxen en ik vind dat een pagina pas af is als er een infobox opstaat. hier volgt de lijst met de nodige infoboxen die jij zo snel mogelijk moet maken: *Character *Locaties *Spreuken *Planten *Wezens *Acteurs *Boeken *Departement *Stok *Schoolvak *School *Afdeling *Zwekbalteam *Zwerkbal wk *Huiself *Film Wouter15 19 aug 2010 10:08 Uitgelicht Is het misschien handig om de uitgelichte afbeelding,uitgelichte video,uitgelicht artikel,wist je dat en uitspraak van de week op 1 vaste dag van de week het te veranderen. Ik dacht zelf aan de maandag want dan moet de uitgelichte artikel toch verandered worden. En bij de Wist je dat is het elke maand de tijd om het te vernderen den daarbij dacht ik zelf aan de eerste maandag van de maand Wouter15 25 aug 2010 16:41 Gebruikers Hoe kunnen we ervoor zorgen dat er meer gebruikers blijven bewerken en niet even een aantal berwerkingen doen en daarna er niks meer aan doen want volgens mij zijn wij de enige die eens wat bewerken Wouter15 25 aug 16:45 RE:Verkeerde pagina's Zal ik niet meer doen, sorry. In dit geval maakt het duidelijk niets uit, want de pagina van Severus was heel prima, en die van Serverus was enorm lelijk zonder fatsoenlijke informatie. Is er trouwens geen knop met "verwijder pagina"? Ik weet dat die op sommige andere wiki's wel aanwezig is, maar hier zie ik hem niet zo snel.GeneralDuke aug 26, 2010 17:55 (UTC) Categorieën Hey, ik zie dat je overal de categorieën Persoon, Personen en Personages aan het verwijderen bent. Een van die drie moet wel kunnen, maar dan moeten we wel consequent zijn uiteraard. Ik stel voor om Personages te gebruiken. GeneralDuke aug 26, 2010 18:42 (UTC) Lupos Het is duidelijk overbodig om voor deze goede man 3 artikelen te hebben, te weten Professor Lupos, Remus Lupos en Remus Johannes Lupos. Ik stel voor om het allemaal samen te voegen in Remus Lupos. Ik begin er alvast aan, laat de andere artikelen wel nog even open uiteraard. GeneralDuke aug 26, 2010 18:55 (UTC) Het vele bewerken Jij bent zeker alle pagina's,sjablonen en categorieën aan het bewerken want er komen nu opeens zoveel berwerkingen. Wouter15 RE:Infoboxen Het lijkt me niet dat je Medewerker Ministerie, Schouwer en Dooddoener wil verwijderen. Daarnaast zijn Toverdranken, -spreuken en Dieren best fatsoenlijke categorieën. GeneralDuke aug 27, 2010 20:43 (UTC) Op zich maakt het niet uit of het van de Engelse is geplukt of niet, zolang het maar Nederlands is. Het is gewoon veel makkelijker om de sjabloontjes van de Engelse af te halen dan ze helemaal zelf te programmeren. GeneralDuke aug 27, 2010 21:29 (UTC) RE:Mediawiki:Common.css Ohja, css... Eh, dit zorgt voor een andere layout van alle infoboxen die een bepaald stukje code in hun code hebben staan (namelijk class="infoboxheader" ofzo als dat je wat zegt). Mochten we later voor andere lettertype of spacing kiezen, kunnen we dat altijd nog veranderen, maar zoals de boxes nu zijn, vind ik ze nogal groot en niet echt ruimte-effectief; ze nemen veel plaats in met lege ruimte. Snap je een beetje? GeneralDuke aug 28, 2010 23:08 (UTC) RE:css Check maar es Zacharias Smid, ik heb even de oude infobox neergezet. Dat is dus wat ik bedoelde. Vind je dat prima of heb je liever die andere box? GeneralDuke aug 29, 2010 09:53 (UTC) Hoe bedoel je beter begrijpen? Qua code van de box, hoe je hem in een artikel moet plaatsen of hoe hij uiteindelijk op de pagina komt te staan, vind je dat onduidelijk? GeneralDuke aug 29, 2010 13:40 (UTC) De code dus. Ik heb ze ook gewoon van de Engelse gehaald, het is wel te kopiëren, met een tussenstap in Kladblok ofzo. Als dat het enige probleem is, wil ik ook wel alle infoboxen overzetten. Zo gedaan lijkt me :) GeneralDuke aug 29, 2010 13:44 (UTC) De Engelse heeft deze voor medewerkers van het Ministerie, en deze voor organisaties in het algemeen, maar dat kun je ook gebruiken voor bijvoorbeeld het Departement van Mystificatie. GeneralDuke aug 29, 2010 13:51 (UTC) Infobox locatie Zou je zo snel mogelijk de infobox voor de locatie willen maken? Want ik weet zelf niet hoe het moet en er zij veel pagina's over locaties die nog een verkeerd sjabloon van de infobox hebben. Wouter15 22 sep 2010 16:29 Wanneer? Wanneer kom je weer eens bewerken op de HP wiki? Het is hier een beetje verlaten! Want er bewerkt bijna niemand meer!!!!! Wouter15 okt 3, 2010 17:49 (UTC) Nieuwe skin Zou je me de site kunnen geven waar de nieuwe skin opstaat? dan kan ik hem ook beoordelen. 87.211.209.242 okt 6, 2010 16:56 (UTC) Nieuwe skin Zou je me de site kunnen geven waar de nieuwe skin opstaat? dan kan ik hem ook beoordelen. 87.211.209.242 okt 6, 2010 16:57 (UTC) Wanneer kom je weer? Wanneer kom je weer bewerken op de Harry Potter Wiki?Want de bewerkingen die jij deed waren altijd zo goed! Dus zou je snel weer eens iets van je willen laten horen? Wouter15 okt 9, 2010 14:53 (UTC) Nieuwe Skin Zou je me een site kunnen geven waar de nieuwe skin van wiki kan zien Wouter15 okt 10, 2010 14:43 (UTC) Je hebt helemaal gelijk van die nieuwe skin hij ziet er niet uit dus we moeten het maar gewoon bij deze skin houden. En zou je bij sommige infoboxen die je hebt gemaakt een parameter er in willen zetten dat je zelf de kleur van de balken van de infobox kan veranderen want alleen die blauwe kleuren zijn nou ook niet erg mooi (de kleur is wel mooi maar het word een beetje saai als je dat bij allemaal hebt staan) Wouter15 okt 10, 2010 17:06 (UTC) Ik wil dat bij de infobox personage en infobox boek want je ziet op de engelse hp wiki ook wel een s dat er bij verschillende personages die bij een en dezelfde familie horen de zelfde kleur hebben. En zou je zo snel mogelijk de infobox voor de plaatsen willen maken want die heeft nog geen enkele pagina!!! Wouter15 okt 10, 2010 17:19 (UTC) Kan je dan niet als de nieuwe skin is ingesteld de oude skin weer terughalen bij de voorkeuren Wouter15 okt 10, 2010 17:52 (UTC) Anton Goldstein Waarom heb je de categorie '''Personage-begin verwijderd van de pagina Anton Goldstein verwijderd? Het is toch een personage die vanaf het begin voorkomt? En ik heb nog een vraag: Wanneer ga je een infobox maken voor de locaties en plaatsen want die zijn hard nodig.Ik weet het ik heb het al een paar keer gevraagd maar ik kan geen infoboxen maken en jij wel en het is hard nodig. Wouter15 okt 17, 2010 14:26 (UTC) Antwoord Mag ik ook nog antwoord op mijn andere vraag die ik in het vorige stukje stelde? En ik heb misschien nog een leuk idee voor volgend jaar: Is het misschien een idee om de volgende punten op de hoofdpagina zo neer te zetten dat er iedere week een nieuw sjabloon voor gemaakt moet worden met iets ander? Dit zijn de punten waar ik het over heb: #Uitgelichte afbeelding #Uitgelichte video #Uitspraak van de week #Wist je dat Wouter15 okt 17, 2010 15:10 (UTC) ** Wat ga je dan allemaal veranderen? En wat zijn de problemen met de infobox? En hoe kan er meer ruimte op de pagina komen? Wouter15 okt 22, 2010 06:53 (UTC) ??? Wat betekend dit eigenlijk ' '??? Ik zie dit wel vaker bij een artikel staan. --Wouter15 okt 28, 2010 16:51 (UTC) RE:New Skin Ik vind het prima als deze wiki naar een andere host verhuist maar wat is een host eigenlijk? PS: Ik heb nog gewoon de oude skin op mijn computer zitten hoor! Wouter15 nov 6, 2010 08:38 (UTC) Verhuizen Wanneer ga je de wiki dan verhuizen? Wouter15 nov 9, 2010 15:06 (UTC)